


Ruler Of Mine

by JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/pseuds/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter
Summary: Alec's roll as Head Of The Institute can be quite stressful. Luckily Simon knows exactly how to help him unwind.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ruler Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This was written as part of the weekly 500 Word challenge on the Hunter's Moon Discord server.   
> Each week we are given a word prompt and must write a little ficlet that is 500 words or less based on that prompt. 
> 
> This weeks prompt: Rule/Ruler
> 
> This is my first time writing smut y'all, so hopefully it turned out alright. I had a lot of fun writing it ;) 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

"You like that, huh?" Simon says. Before he can get a response, he brings the ruler down across Alec’s bare ass. 

Alec tenses beneath him. But Simon knows he loves every second of it, knows he revels having his threshold for pain tested. It brings about much needed relief in the normally stoic boy. Simon knows just how hard it makes him.

  
"You love it don’t you, Shadowhunter," he coos into Alec’s ear as he delivers another slap.

"Oh! By the Angel, yes!" Alec moans, his voice hoarse. He wriggles in Simon’s lap, desperate to get any friction against his leaking cock.

Simon  _ tsks  _ down at him. "Uh-uh. Don’t even think about touching yourself. I’m not finished with you quite yet, " Simon says coyly. To help prove his point, he brings down another slap across Alec’s gorgeous ruddy ass. “Don’t make me have to tie you up."

Alec gasps at the thought. He reaches for his cock defiantly.

"Well, now you’ve gone and done it." Using his vampire strength Simon lifts the taller boy off his lap and goes to find his bondage rope. He returns with it and makes quick work of tying Alec’s wrists back. “There, that’s better. Now I’m gonna have to make you suffer more.” 

"Fucking asshole," Alec murmurs into the bed.

Simon can’t help but grin proudly at that. "Yeah, but you love it when I’m an asshole. I mean, just look at you! You’re already leaking, big guy.” On the comforter there is in fact a large stain from Alec’s precum. At Simon’s words another pearl dribbles out of the tip. 

Simon brings the ruler down on his ass one more time. This time harder than before. Alec can’t help the moan that rips out of him in response. 

Simon chuckles at the reaction. “I wish you could see yourself. Your ass is so beautiful like this. So red.”

Alec groans at Simon’s words, wiggling his hips trying to find some relief. Simon decides it’s time to take pity on him. Putting aside the ruler, he pulls his sweatpants off. He’s already hard from giving the spanking, precum making the head of his cock glisten. He straddles Alec’s hips, not bothering with lube or stretching him first. Simon knows Alec wants to feel this, to get lost in the pain and pleasure. His own precum will do. Simon’s cock enters Alec’s quivering hole and the older boy whimpers at the intrusion. Once he’s fully inside, Simon begins thrusting, giving the boy a playful smack on the ass.    
  
Once he gets close he reaches a hand around and starts to stroke Alec’s cock as he continues to fuck him. Before long Alec tightens around him as he releases his load over Simon’s hand. The sensation is enough to push Simon over the edge and he cums deep inside Alec.

Spent, both boys lay panting for a while. Eventually Simon gets up and cleans himself off. Looking down at a blissed out Alec, Simon releases him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. ;) 
> 
> A little bit of spicy in life is always nice lol. 
> 
> If you feel so inclined, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. I appreciate it all!  
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Until next time, Caio!  
> -Jessey


End file.
